Der rote Hahn
Der rote Hahn ist die fünfzehnte Folge der Bibi und Tina Hörspielserie. Die Folge ist am 19. April 1993 auf MC erschienen. Die CD-Veröffentlichung erfolgte am 19.10.2007.Produktseite im kiddinx-shop Der vierzehnte Band der Romanreihe, veröffentlicht 1996Produktseite bei amazon.de, trägt den gleichen Namen. Das Buch wird zum 11. März 2011 zusammen mit Alle lieben Knuddel, Der fliegende Sattel und Der Liebesbrief neu aufgelegt. Offizielle Folgenbeschreibung Bibis ungeliebte Geschichtslehrerin macht mit Conrad, ihrem oberschlauen Sohn, Urlaub auf dem Martinshof. Eines Tages müssen Bibi und Tina die beiden auch noch auf einem Ausritt zur Ruine Rotenburg begleiten, wo Conrad den geheimnisvollen roten Hahn vermutet. Doch warum folgt ihnen Hubert, der Hahn vom Martinshof, fast wie ein Hund? Zusammenfassung Schon wieder klingelt der Wecker viel zu früh. Kurzerhand hext Bibi diesen wieder leise und sorgt auch dafür, dass der Hahn Hubert an diesem Tag erst später kräht. Frau Martin ist natürlich nicht begeistert darüber, dass Bibi und Tina nun verschlafen. Immerhin ist es ihre Aufgabe die Ferienkinder mit dem Frühstück zu versorgen. Schnell machen die Mädchen sich daran ihr Versäumnis nachzuholen. Doch im Frühstücksraum kriegt Bibi einen Schreck. An einem Tisch sitzt ihre Geschichtslehrerin, Frau Schulze-Ziegenrück. Um ihrer Freundin das Zusammentreffen mit der Lehrerin zu ersparen kümmert Tina sich um deren Tisch. So erfährt sie, dass die Lehrerin mit ihrem Sohn erst spät am vorherigen Tag angekommen ist und eine Autopanne hatte, die erst in einem weiteren Tag behoben sein wird. Die Zeit bis dahin möchte Frau Schulze-Ziegenrück auf dem Martinshof verbringen. Bibi und Tina sind nicht begeistert. Erst recht nicht, als sie den Sohn der Geschichtslehrerin, Conrad, in Aktion erleben. Der Junge ist besserwisserisch und meint alles aus Büchern lernen zu können. So besteigt er Topsi indem er den Flaschenzug verwendet, der eigentlich dazu gedacht ist, schwere Strohballen auf den Scheunenboden zu befördern. Auch Hubert macht es nicht einfacher, denn der Hahn benimmt sich sonderbar. Er kräht zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten, kann teilweise nur sehr halbherzig krähen, fliegt Bibis Lehrerin auf den Kopf und so weiter. Bibis und Tinas Laune sinkt noch mehr, als Frau Schulze-Ziegenrück verkündet noch eine Weile auf dem Martinshof bleiben zu wollen. Zwar nimmt Frau Martin eigentlich nur Kinder auf, doch ist sie ab und an bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen. So auch dieses Mal. Das gibt Streit im Hause Martin, denn Bibi und Tina wollen die Schulze-Ziegenrück partout nicht auf dem Hof haben. Doch hat natürlich Tinas Mutter das letzte Wort und missmutig reiten die Mädchen zum Einkaufen. Auf dem Weg treffen sie erneut Bibis Lehrerin und deren Sohn. Conrad hat von den Schätzen des roten Ritters gelesen, die angeblich dort versteckt sein sollen. Daher will er unbedingt zur Ruine Rotenburg, doch erklären die Mädchen Conrad und seiner Mutter, dass der Weg dahin zu Fuß zu weit ist. Das sieht Frau Schulze-Ziegenrück ein und beschließt am nächsten Tag einen Ausritt zur Ruine zu unternehmen. Da sie der Ansicht ist, dass Bibi und Tina etwas praktischer Geschichtsunterricht nicht schaden kann, sorgt sie dafür, dass die Mädchen sie und ihren Sohn begleiten. Murrend machen Bibi und Tina sich also am nächsten Tag mit Frau Schule-Ziegenrück auf Topsi und Conrad auf Max auf den Weg zur Rotenburg. Auch Hahn Hubert, der sich noch immer sonderbar benimmt, begleitet die Gruppe. An der Ruine angekommen möchte Bibi Conrad einmal etwas präsentieren, das nicht in seinem Buch steht. So hext sie eine Ritterschlacht. Dabei sieht Konrad, wie der rote Ritter einen Sack im Brunnen versenkt. Nachdem Bibis Hexerei wieder beendet ist ist Conrad verschwunden. Sie finden ihn schließlich im Brunnen wieder. Bibi und Tina folgen ihm hinunter. Dort entdeckt Conrad tatsächlich den versenkten Sack, in dem ein roter Hahn aus Ton ist. Aus dem Brunnen zurück kann Hubert es nicht lassen den Tonhahn anzugreifen. Er beschädigt seinen tönernen Rivalen und bringt so die darin verborgenen Schätze zum Vorschein, die natürlich dem Museum zukommen. Bibi findet schließlich auch heraus, warum Hubert ich so komisch verhält. Sie hat ihm nach dem morgendlichen Hexspruch nicht wieder zurück gehext, was Hubert völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und verwirrt hat. So holt Bibi ihr Versäumnis nach und es kehrt Normalität ein. Coverübersicht Image:BT 15 MCcover.jpg|neueres MC Cover Image:BT 15 CDcover.jpg|CD Cover Image:BT 15 CDcover neu.jpg|CD-Neuauflage Image:BT 15 Romancover A1.jpg|1. Romanauflage Image:BT 15 Romancover A3.jpg|Romanneuauflage Bibis Hexsprüche *Eene meene Schäfchenwolken, unsre Kühe sind gemolken; eene meene Hufe stampfen, die Pferde haben was zu mampfen; eene meene Kleiderschrank, alle Ställe blitzeblank. Hex hex. *Eene meene Übeltäter, Hubert kräht ne Stunde später. Hex hex. *Eene meene Kaffeekannen, ihr seid voll wie Badewannen. Hex hex. *Eene meene Flitzebogen, beide sind schon umgezogen. Hex hex. *Eene meene Hampelmann, Max und Topsi halten an. Hex hex. *Eene meene Adebar, zeig' uns wie es wirklich war; eene meene Ungeheuer, wie früher sei das Burggemäuer. Hex hex. *Eene meene Qualm und Dampf, zeig' uns einen Ritterkampf. Hex hex. *Eene meene starkes Stück, auf Topsi sitzt Frau Ziegenrück. Hex hex. *Eene meene Eierpampe, her mit einer Taschenlampe. Hex hex. *Eene meene Rodelbahn, Stein weg von dem roten Hahn. Hex hex. *Eene meene Lebertran, krähe so wie immer Hahn. Hex hex. Zitate Konrad: Hey, seht mal. Meine Mutter sitzt da oben auf dem Felsen. Mutter! Lehrerin: Liebe Kinder, wir wollen mit dem Unterricht fortfahren. Wer möchte an die Tafel kommen? Konrad: Mutter, du träumst! Lehrerin: Wieso? Figuren und Sprecher * Bibi Blocksberg: Susanna Bonaséwicz * Tina Martin: Dorette Hugo * Susanne Martin: Evelyn Meyka * Frau Schulze-Ziegenrück: Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif * Conrad: T. Müller * Erzähler: Joachim Nottke Quellen Kategorie:Hörspielfolgen Kategorie:Romanbände